


They'll Call Us Heroes

by that_one_kid



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: And some medical attention, Gen, Meh takes no shit, Nolan is everyone's dad, The doc just needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_kid/pseuds/that_one_kid
Summary: What happens after the end of Defiance, Season 3? Obviously, Nolan and our favorite Indogene doctor take a trip to medical and have a sass-off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for, well, pretty much all of Defiance

“We’re going to Jackson,” Nolan whispered, under his breath. Meh rolled her eyes, and he punched the accelerator forwards. 

The sun fell to a single spot behind them, and Nolan gasped, the acceleration forcing him backwards into the chair’s rigid outline. Meh winced as the supports and connections dug into her aching bones, and she felt a chill as her blood level dropped, silver blood dripping from the sphere. There was a long, interminable time, as the excess energy from the build-up was vented into space. Then she cut off the power to the engines, and slumped against the supports as they slowed to a stop. Nolan was already out of his chair as the whine died down, moving back around the chair and towards Meh.

“Doc?” he called, concern in his voice.  _ He’s probably worried that he can’t fly the ship without me,  _ Meh thought, but she leaned into his offered arms anyway. “What can I do? Can we unplug you?”

“Yeah,” she managed. “The Arc Brain can handle,” she stopped, trying to draw in a full breath. “Basic flying. I just need to…” Something beeped rapidly and the sphere of hollow needles relaxed, withdrawing from Meh’s legs. She collapsed, but before she hit the ends of the cables still plugged into her torso, Nolan caught her, lifting her off of the ground. 

“I’m not your coddled kid,” she grumbled, then gestured weakly in her neck port. “This one first. Then take the rest out in this sequence.” She tapped the plugs in order. Nolan nodded and wrapped a hand around the first plug, made a face, and yanked it out. The stream of information into her mind cut off so abruptly that the world went grey, blurring at the edges.

“Like that?” Nolan asked, his voice tight. 

“Sure, soldier. I’m just going to pass out now. Don’t worry your little human brain about it.” she said, and did just that. 

~ ~ ~

Nolan sighed, looking down at the sprawled form across his legs. He grabbed the last two plugs and yanked them out in a single motion. He winced as the unconscious Indogene cried out, and not for the first time he wondered at the cruelty of Omecs who’d designed her and the interface she’d wired herself into. The cables and needles reformed into a sphere, and the lights around the ship blinked back on. 

“Well, doctor,” he said, standing with her limp in his arms and walking towards the door. “Let’s go find out if there’s a place you actually belong on this ship.” The door slid open in front of him, and identical hallways stretched out on either side. “Shtako. Uh… Hello? Arcbrain?” he called the last part towards the ceiling. “Which way is the medical… area?” 

“Go forwards until you see a three-way split.” The computer spoke in Doc Yewll’s voice, and Nolan glanced down to look at her before he realized it was coming from a speaker above him. “Then turn right and go through the first door.” 

“Thanks.” he called, shifting his pace to a light jog. “Hang on, Doc.” The three-way split was only a short distance ahead, and he veered down the right hallway, kicking open the first door he found and rushing inside. He found a set-up eerily similar to Yewll’s office back in town. He lay her on the table in the middle of the room, and a machine beeped softly. A drawer slid open, showing a set of hard-light scalpels. 

“Okay. Now you’re really not allowed to die,” Nolan said under his breath. “At least, not until I actually know how to work this creepy sentient ship.” He grabbed one sealing tool from the back of the drawer, and set about sealing each of the holes that the interface had left. Halfway through, Yewll woke up, and although she was coughing and pale, she directed him to give her an IV of a pale green liquid and an injection from another drawer. Then she took the sealer from him and finished sealing up her own injuries. 

“Go get yourself a sedative or something,” she snapped, the third time he bumped her elbow. “You’re hovering.” 

“You were just a shade away from being a heroic sacrifice, Doc.” Nolan said, backing off with a huff. 

“And unfortunately for both of us, that didn’t happen.” 

“Well, given that you’re the only one who can work the damn ship, it’s not that unfortunate,” Nolan said, leaning forwards again.

“Plus you’d get lonely and wake up a good-looking Omec.” Meh said, with a snort. “Knowing you.”

“Also, it would have been a waste of a good doctor,” Nolan said, with an uncharacteristically soft tone. 

“I think you’re confused.” Meh said, bluntly. “You don’t like me, remember? I endangered Amanda, worked for whoever had a gun to my head, dissected humans during the Pale Wars...” 

“It was a war.” Nolan said, pulling his sleeve back to show the military tattoo on his shoulder. “You try to win those, right? I’m not exactly without my own crimes.”

“And where did this sudden burst of forgiveness and good will come from?” Meh said, less sharply but with a shade of suspicion. “You hit your head when we accelerated?” 

“See, now I don’t like you again.” Nolan said. Meh scoffed, but he laughed anyways. 

“It is appropriate, though, isn’t it?” he asked, as he helped her off of the medical table. She reached for the medical tools on the counter and he watched as she painfully but methodically put everything back where it went. When she’d finished, she turned to face him. 

“Are you going to give me a dramatic speech about how we’re two famous war criminals from opposite sides who saved a ship full of warriors from a war crime?” Meh asked, raising an eyebrow. “Because if so, skip it.” Nolan blinked at her with his poker face firmly in place.

“No, I was going to say that it was ironic that I had to heal the doctor.” he said, after a few moments.

“I bet you just came up with that,” Meh said, examining the scuff mark on the medical door. “Did you kick this door open? You thug.” 

“Where’s the gratitude? I saved your life.”

“Welcome to my world, kid.” she said, with a faint smile. They left the medical bay marked by Nolan’s boot print. Meh turned back a from a few steps away and nodded slowly. “It’s not exactly a caduceus, but it’s something.” 

“So… We have a spaceship to run and a planet to find.” Nolan said, as he settled into his chair on the bridge. Meh summoned another chair with a wave of her hand and settled uncomfortably into it. 

“This should be a fun rest of your life,” she said.

“What if I sing-” Nolan started. 

“I was not being sarcastic. I will space you.” 

 


End file.
